When a radio terminal subordinate to WiMAX®-WiFi radio relay apparatus
(WiMAX-WiFi bridge) communicates with a radio terminal subordinate to the same radio relay apparatus, communication in a first communication mode by which communication is performed with WiMAX connection via IP network and communication in a second communication mode by which communication is performed through WiFi LAN connection are available, by disconnecting WiMAX connection and considering the radio relay apparatus as a WiFi access point. If radio terminals subordinate to the same radio relay apparatus exist and communicate each other at short range, they can communicate each other by switching between the two modes depending on the situation.
Furthermore, Patent Literature 1 discloses a method and an apparatus configured to seamlessly switch a mobile apparatus between WWAN including WiMAX and WLAN, such as WiFi.